


The Emblematic

by rokubiraijuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokubiraijuu/pseuds/rokubiraijuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's never struggled before with the idea of being an alpha, of what it means to lead. He's been raised for success from day one, but never for failure. Luckily, Jongdae's there to help him learn what to do when he falls short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emblematic

**Author's Note:**

> there's never enough aboverse / wolf!au in the world uvu i used my skinwalker concept that i've been toying around with for this fic, so the "pelts" mentioned are basically little pendants of actual wolf fur they keep on their bodies in order to shift. the color of the fur corresponds with the color of their fur when in wolf guise. aside from that, i apologize if i'm terrible at writing baekhyun orz i don't have as much experience with him.

            Named after the first alpha, his parents used to tell him, after the very first of his kind, he embodied the spirit of his people and carried within him the nobility of their teachers: the wild wolves. Certainly, as he had grown up, Baekhyun had always believed it to be true; despite being a good deal shorter and smaller than his littermate Chanyeol, he’d been determined to show his merit in other ways: he was the better hunter, the better fighter, the better leader. At least, so he thought, anyway. And so he was pleased, but not surprised, when thirteen years came around the bend and he began displaying clear signs of an alpha inheritance. His parents deemed it a blessing, claimed that the spirit of his namesake had acknowledged him and was shedding on him the place of greatest prestige within the pack.

            But even one who seemingly had his destiny marked out for him, the road before him paved straight and flawless, struck at obstacles. And at this moment, tracking his steps back to the pack camp through the snow, tail hanging only half so high as it should be, Baekhyun didn’t feel anything like the impressive alpha he knew he should be.

            “Don’t think about it so much,” his littermate walking beside him tried to urge him, deep tones echoing equal parts sympathy and encouragement. “You scared them off. That’s what matters.”

            For several moments, Baekhyun didn’t answer. Turning his face to the sky, he watched the clouds drift effervescently by. “Not permanently.” His own soft, unsure tone made him want to kick himself; how was he supposed to frighten off a bunch of rogues trying to encroach on their territory if he couldn’t even sound confident?

            “Hey.” Chanyeol’s shoulder bumped his own, making the smaller wolf stumble slightly and frown at his younger sibling, flushing with frustration under his fur at the reminder that even Chanyeol, with his cheerfulness and baby face, looked more imposing than him. If only their statures had been switched. “You’ve been doing great leading the pack so far. Everyone respects you.” When that earned still no response, Chanyeol simply sighed, hopping slightly impatiently on his paws. “Come on, where’s the Baekhyun I know?” A playful growl rumbled from his throat as he lunged at his elder, nipping him on the ear before running off a few paces.

            “Hey!” Startled momentarily out of his despondency by Chanyeol’s characteristic mischief, Baekhyun bounded after him, soft snow crunching beneath his paws and freckling dark fur as he kicked it up in a flurry. He’d just managed to wrestle his littermate to the ground, one paw stamped firmly on his shoulder, and was about to start counting to three ( their usual timer when they play-wrestled ), when a sudden strong scent assaulted his nose, making his head reel. The next instant, a familiar voice called out behind him.

            “Looks like you’re feeling better now!”

            The momentary distraction allowed Chanyeol to bowl his elder brother over with a triumphant yip, laughing as snow thumped itself over Baekhyun’s face.  “I win.”

            Shaking the snow from his eyes, the alpha shot Chanyeol a disgruntled glance ( _this isn’t over, yeol_ )  and got to his paws again, turning his attention to the dark russet wolf padding towards them with a cheeky grin, positively _radiating_ heat. “J-Jongdae,” he stammered, inhaling again and taking a step forward, already feeling his skin begin to prickle and flush. “You’re --”

            “Yep. Started this morning,” came the self-assured reply, lacking any hint of shame as he neared his mate, unabashedly pressing his face into the ruff of Baekhyun’s neck, which had the latter flushing even darker as he fought to keep from panting at the scent of Jongdae in heat so damn close. “Been waiting for you.”

            _The way his voice dropped to that register._

            “Whoa, whoa, okay -- ” Chanyeol protested, backing away from them a few steps as he flicked the last cold flakes from his ears. “Not in front of me. I’ll leave you guys to it.” Without another word, his long legs were carrying him through the line of trees into camp, his only response to Baekhyun’s garbled, distracted attempts at a farewell being a wave of his tail.

            With Chanyeol gone, Jongdae pressed closer; his fur was on _fire_ , breath equally hot as it washed over Baekhyun’s ear, tongue laving firmly against it. “Now I get you all to myself…”

            “W-Wait, you – how long -- ” His words are muddled, and it took a few tries for him to get out what he wanted to ask, what with his arousal growing so quickly. “You just walked out here in heat? Did anyone else see you?”

            “Sure. Everyone did.” _Why hide it?_ his tone seemed to imply. “They all knew you were going to be fucking me senseless the second you got back anyway, so it’s not like it matters.” _Dear god._

            How was he supposed to resist an invitation like that? With a low, possessive growl, Baekhyun latched his jaws onto Jongdae’s scruff and began hauling him back to camp, knowing that as the omega laughed, bright and triumphant, he was wearing that customary saucy grin that told everyone he was getting exactly what he wanted. Baekhyun couldn’t help falling into Jongdae’s clutches just about every time. The younger let himself be practically dragged, half stumbling along and casting anyone who glanced their way in surprise a knowing look tucked in gleaming eyes. If any of them had something to say to their alpha, it would simply have to wait for a couple of hours, or maybe more. As he’d implied, though, no one was surprised – with the bimonthly cycle of Jongdae’s heat came inevitably an on-edge and restless Baekhyun, and much time over the course of the three days where the camp practically echoed with the moans and screams reverberating from den walls. Seeing their alpha tow his mate across camp into his den, Yixing stared after them dazedly for a moment or two before disappearing into his own den, emerging moments later offering corks to anyone who might want to plug their ears.

            Somewhere between the mouth of the alpha’s den and the pile of unkempt furs scattered across the cave floor that served as the bed Baekhyun and Jongdae shared, the two had shifted to human guise. Heavy pants filled the dark space, resounding back to them from the arching ceiling, coupled with the faint jingle of their Pelts – Jongdae’s from the pendant worn about his neck and Baekhyun’s fastened into the disheveled tangle of his hair – as the alpha bowled them into the furs, bracing himself above his mate, legs straddling those angular hips. “Fuck, Jongdae…” Seeing the state the other was already in darkened his eyes with deepening want, and the omega just laughed beneath him, bow lips curling up in a coy smirk.

            “Like what you see?” Rearranging himself impatiently, he spread his legs invitingly, and Baekhyun’s throat went dry at the sight of Jongdae’s thighs already coated with slick to compliment his proudly erect, curved cock, flushed even redder than his skin.

            “Do you even have to ask?” Baekhyun’s voice was husky, breathless at the display before him, and he couldn’t resist reaching down immediately, dragging blunt nails down Jongdae’s torso, hips, over wet inner thighs, shivering at the needy moan that his touches coaxed from willing lips as his mate arched, shifted against him for more. “You look so good like this.”

            “Been waiting all morning,” Jongdae gasped in reply, biting down in vain on a whimper as a slender finger teased at his entrance. “F-Fuck, Baekhyun, come on – don’t – tease.” But the alpha couldn’t help watching, just for a few moments, in wonder at the way Jongdae’s ass clenched so desperately for him at something so light as a fingertip rubbing easily at the puckered hole, though once his mate started keening like he was about to sob if Baekhyun didn’t “fuck me with your damn fingers already!”, he decided that a heat wasn’t the time for teasing play. He slid two fingers in without preamble, moaning in sync with Jongdae at the ease with which they sunk in all the way to the knuckle, at the way Jongdae squeezed around him so, so tight he couldn’t imagine how it didn’t hurt, but judging by how he was pushing back against his hand with desperate, almost mindless rolls of his hips, Baekhyun guessed pain was the last feeling he was getting. That gripping heat was enough to make his own neglected cock jump, spitting precome onto the furs from where it hung heavy between his legs, a husky curse slipping from him at the sensation.

            In a few pumps of his fingers, he had Jongdae writhing without restraint, gasping and babbling senselessly, “fuck, Baekhyun – feels so good – your fingers are so _long_ oh _god_ fuck me harder -- ” and, when he slipped a third one in beside the first two, keens of “yes Baekhyun, _yes_ , please please _please!_ ” Frankly, it was enough to drive any alpha mad, and that wasn’t even taking into account how utterly debauched the omega looked, legs spread so wide for him, coating himself in slick so amply it dripped down Baekhyun’s wrist. Sweat stuck locks of glossy chestnut to his forehead and he alternatively fisted and clawed at the furs as though trying to find purchase, chest heaving with ragged breaths. And this was all from his fingers alone.

            Curling them inside Jongdae, Baekhyun switched up his pace, drawing them out an inch or two to thrust them up against that spongy patch of nerves he knew so well, rewarded instantly with a sharp cry loud enough for the whole camp to hear as Jongdae’s hips snapped up, dripping cock twitching, straining at the white-hot flash of pleasure. Despite the need in him quickly becoming unbearable, his own erection aching painfully at the erotic sight, Baekhyun couldn’t help but grin – he hadn’t been mated to Jongdae for quite a few years now for nothing. A couple more slick jabs up against his prostate, and the omega was whimpering high, voice breaking with moans and harsh gasps. “I’m – Baekhyun, I’m -- ” But he never got to finish, words instead splintering off into a prolonged, passionate scream as he spasmed around Baekhyun’s fingers, painting his own torso with thick ropes of come that spurted from his cock, untouched. His own heartbeat thudding in his ears, Baekhyun watched, fucking him steadily through his orgasm, panting hard at the sight of Jongdae spilling so readily for him, twisting against the furs as he came down from his high only to whine, hips twitching and cock still hard, leaking the last drops of come. “Please – Baek, please fuck me. Need you – need your hard cock, please – need your big alpha knot to stretch me open so, so good.”

            Someone seriously needed to muffle that sinful mouth one day, except not because there were few things Baekhyun found hotter about Jongdae in bed than his filthy dirty talk. And he knew it, the cheeky omega, which was why he said things like this, milking it for all it was worth. Drawing his fingers from Jongdae’s body with a wet sound, he shifted forward, positioning himself urgently at his entrance, stretched open and ready for him, all the while with Jongdae urging him on with husky, pleading encouragements. “Come on, want your cock, Baek; you fill me so _good_. Come on, dominate me.”

            And that last murmur, dropping to that low, sensual tone from before, had Baekhyun uttering a snarl as he lunged forward, pinning Jongdae down to the furs with a hand pressed hard to his shoulder as he sheathed himself with one powerful thrust that had Jongdae’s head falling back with a guttural moan that matched Baekhyun’s own rougher one. He wasted little time, setting instantly a fast, relentless pace, pounding in deep, the enveloping heat and tightness and scent of _Jongdae_ swallowing him completely in a haze of lust that rendered him blind and deaf to all else.

            The rough, merciless thrusts, each one jolting him a little up the furs, had the omega practically singing, trying to choke out praise between stuttering gasps and broken half-moans, making no attempt to hold back the vocal evidence of just how amazing Baekhyun made him feel. Arms wrapping around to claw against his alpha’s upper back, he rolled his hips back as best he could to meet him for each hard snap of hips, his own cock leaking again a steady stream of clear precome that pooled on his stomach, so rigidly hard it didn’t even jerk to slap against skin with each thrust but remained helplessly erect, throbbing with need for stimulation that neither of them had the patience to give.

            Harsh, ragged breaths filled the cave, slick soaking Jongdae’s thighs and dripping onto the furs with every thrust, the wet slap of Baekhyun’s hips meeting his ass an undertone to the chorus of Jongdae’s cries and pleas, to Baekhyun’s throaty growls as he began to feel his cock swelling, the knot forming at the base, making him thrust faster, more desperately, wanting to get as much friction as he could before it grew too large for him to pull out anymore. Jongdae, on the other hand, reached a new pitch in his cries, moaning sheer delight at the feeling of being so wonderfully stretched, at knowing that Baekhyun was going to fill him soon. “Please -- ” Broken words fought and clawed their way from his throat, senseless in the midst of the other’s last, fierce thrusts, “f-fill me – please, need it. Knot me; come on, need your big knot, Baek, my _alpha_ , _please._ ”

            Baekhyun’s harsh snarl and the shudder that ran down his spine, the final swell of his knot that sealed him inside Jongdae were all indicative of just how much his mate’s talk aroused him, and he let out a sharp, needy whimper when he tried to pull out again only to realize he couldn’t, a whimper that fell into a staggered moan at the tight clench of Jongdae’s ass around his knot that harmonized with his mate’s own. Chasing the last stretch he needed in order to finish, Baekhyun began grinding his hips against Jongdae, mindless with need, panting hard. Buried inside him, he could feel Jongdae’s walls tight around every inch, gripping and milking him, urging him to come. Combined with the keening “ah, ah -- ” that fell from Jongdae’s parted lips with each rock of his hips inside him that had his knot rubbing firmly against his prostate and the way Jongdae moved back so sensually, so perfectly against him, Baekhyun felt it wouldn’t be long before he came.

            “Baekhyun…” His name fell in a drawn-out groan from his mate, and the alpha opened his eyes, gazing down at him through a fringe of sweat-dampened hair. “You -- feel so – good…” The desperate whine and subsequent squeeze around his cock after that made him twitch inside Jongdae, throbbing in time with his own heartbeat. “I’m going to… you’re going to make me… Baekhyun, Baekhyun, alpha, I’m going to come -- ”

            He did nothing to stop him, merely watching through half-lidded eyes as Jongdae gave in to his second orgasm, trembling as his cock pulsed, spilling another several long stripes of come to join the mess on his chest and stomach. This time he didn’t scream, merely whimpered his way through an intense release that swept him completely, tightening around Baekhyun before he eased back down against the furs several long seconds later with a heavy sigh. Beautiful.

            “Baekhyunnie… come on.” His tone was fond, now, quiet, sated but still thrumming with residual pleasure, a satisfied but cheeky little smile curling the corners of his mouth as he gazed up at his utterly wrecked alpha who was just a step away from coming himself. “Want you to fill me up with your hot come. I know you’ve got so much, just give it to me. You feel so good when you come inside me.”

            The last words trailed off into a soft, pleased hum as Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, the gentle urging of Jongdae’s encouragement tipping him over the edge. He couldn’t stop moving his hips, fucking steadily into Jongdae as much as he could as he came, spilling into the omega in thick pulses, giving him what he and his body needed to satisfy his heat, at least for the time being.

            Moments later, the two lay sprawled weakly on the damp furs, Baekhyun curled around a resting Jongdae with his chest to the omega’s back, still joined by the knot swelled firmly inside him. They both knew there was no separating, at least for the next half hour or so, and made themselves comfortable accordingly. That the air hung heavy with the musky scent of sex only made things that much better for them. An arm draped limply over Jongdae’s side, Baekhyun blindly sought Jongdae’s hand with searching fingers, lacing them through his once he found it.

            “… I heard about what happened, you know,” Jongdae said after a minute or two of silence, and Baekhyun opened his eyes, blinking in mild confusion. “Lu Han told me. About the rogues at the border this morning.”

            Something twisted cruelly inside Baekhyun’s chest, and he said nothing, breathing quietly against the warm skin of Jongdae’s shoulder.

            “I’m not trying to do some kind of pillow talk thing, but I think it’s kind of silly.”

            Bewildered and unsure whether to be offended, Baekhyun furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

            The soft rustle of shifting fur broke the silence as Jongdae attempted to turn onto his back as much as he could without making things uncomfortable for both of them, looking back at Baekhyun with a sympathetic but matter of fact gaze. “I mean, you being afraid that you’re not enough like an alpha.” Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes, and the silence echoed painfully for another several seconds.

            “I just…” A sigh. “They didn’t take me seriously. They said I’m…”

            “Yeah, small. I know. Lu Han said so. Which, I mean, you kind of are.” Baekhyun winced. “But that’s not _all_ you are, Baek.”

            Stifling an inward groan, Baekhyun clenched his jaw, untangling his hand from Jongdae’s. If it weren’t for the fact they were still joined and couldn’t separate, he would have turned away by now. Of course, Jongdae must have known that, which was why he was bringing this up now when there was no chance of escape. _That’s not all he was,_ yeah. He didn’t want this kind of pump-up talk right now and his evident discomfort showed it. “No, I’m being serious,” Jongdae insisted, a touch of exasperation to his tone; even if he couldn’t see Baekhyun’s reaction, he could sense it. “Really, listen to me. I’m not serious a whole lot.”

            Well, that was true.

            “Weren’t you always told you were going to be an alpha? I mean, you never cared about being small when you were younger. How come a bunch of rogues show up and call you small and suddenly you care?” When there was no answer from Baekhyun, Jongdae forged onward. “They don’t even _know_ you. Anyway, you know, you don’t prove you’re an alpha by being big like Chanyeol or Yifan. You chased them off, didn’t you? The rogues?”

            “Yeah…”

            “Won’t you keep doing that if they come back?”

            Feeling his heart lighten a touch in spite of his stubborn melancholy, Baekhyun sighed. “Well, yeah.”

            “Exactly. And if you keep chasing them off enough, that’s all that matters. Who cares if they think you’re small, you’re the one showing them who’s boss. You’re strong and fast and smart, charismatic and dominant. Did you _see_ yourself dominating me ten minutes ago?”

            A blush colored Baekhyun’s face as he shifted, embarrassed. “That’s not the same thing.”

            “Uh, of course it is. You’re an alpha. You’re dominant. You fucking kick ass.”

            That brought a laugh from Baekhyun, albeit a slightly weak one. Fondness mixed with amusement as he replied softly “or just fuck ass.”

            “Hey, only mine,” Jongdae answered with equal affectionate mirth, slipping easily back into his natural state of jokes and playful banter. “Anyway, my point is: you’re an alpha, okay Baek? Size doesn’t mean shit, and all that.”

            “Okay.” Feeling better, Baekhyun sidled close again, resting his face in the mess of Jongdae’s hair. “… Thanks.”

            “Yeah.” Jongdae found Baekhyun’s hand again and gave it a small squeeze. “Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

            “So Kyungsoo and Jongin said they smelled them again, skirting the river. They haven’t crossed yet, but they’re probably planning to. Probably baiting us,” Jongdae reported, biting out the last part with audible irritation in his tone. “What do you want to do, Baek?”

            Three suns had risen and sunk since their last encounter with the rogue pack, and unease  stirred within the alpha’s chest, heart thudding with apprehension at the thought of seeing those wolves again, of hearing their jeering words and scornful tones. He took a deep breath. “I’ll go get Joonmyeon and gather up a few others. We’ll hit them before they hit us, teach them not to trespass again, or even think about it.” When he looked up again, Jongdae was smiling at him, half out of pride, but there was a hint of amusement in that ever-alluring curl of his lips. “What?”

            Jongdae’s ears flicked with silent laughter, and he shook his head to dispel Baekhyun’s rising indignation. “Nothing. You’re scared.”

            Embarrassment flushed hot beneath his fur as he bristled slightly. “What? I-I’m not -- !”

            “It’s okay!” Jongdae replied, laughing brightly. “That’s okay. I’ve known you since forever; I know when you’re scared, Baek. You’re doing the right thing, though, I think.” Seeing the sour look on the alpha’s face, Jongdae sighed; he probably shouldn’t have told him he’d noticed. Padding up close, he rested his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder for a moment, licking his cheek fondly. “Seriously, it’s okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared.” Still no answer, and Jongdae guessed what Baekhyun was thinking from that dark look on his face. “Even alphas. Come on, you’re still going to chase them off. That’s what matters, I told you.”

            A few more coaxing, gentle licks on Baekhyun’s cheek and ears had the alpha relaxing, reluctantly giving into the displays of affection. “I just hope it works.”

            “If it doesn’t, just keep doing it,” Jongdae said casually, laving his tongue soothingly over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “No one here is doubting you, Baek. You know everyone’s ready to fight to the death for you.” When Baekhyun responded to that with a grateful lick of his own to Jongdae’s ear, the younger smiled faintly. “You’re going to be great. You’re an amazing alpha. _My_ alpha.”

            “Are you coming with me?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, stepping back to look at him earnestly, with such genuine concern that Jongdae couldn’t help but laugh again.

            “Of course I am. I’m right behind you. Who else is going to make sure you come back safe? Chanyeol?”

            “Heard you guys talking shit about me,” came the inopportune voice from a ways away, and Baekhyun turned to see his brother walking towards them, eager smiles and high, wagging tail. “So we’re meeting them head-on? Bring it.” Feeling more confident now, Baekhyun exchanged a more self-assured glance with his mate, closing his eyes to a few last doting licks around his head and ears before Chanyeol’s “okay, you guys are gross. Come on, I’m right here” broke them up with happy laughter and lighter spirits.

            “Okay, I’m going to get Joonmyeon. Jongdae, can you find Lu Han and Jongin? Chanyeol, can you get Minseok and Kyungsoo? That should be enough to scare them off for good.” With orders from their alpha, they parted ways, and as he looked around the bustling camp for his beta, this time Baekhyun held his head and tail high.


End file.
